White Walker Conan
White Walker Conan is number 12 in Pop! Conan. He is from the Conan franchise. He is a SDCC 2017 exclusive. Background Conan O' Brien Conan Christopher O'Brien (born April 18, 1963) is an American television host, comedian, and television producer. He is best known for hosting several late-night talk shows; since 2010 he has hosted Conan on the cable channel TBS. O'Brien was born in Brookline, Massachusetts, and was raised in an Irish Catholic family. He served as president of The Harvard Lampoon while attending Harvard University, and was a writer for the sketch comedy series Not Necessarily the News. After writing for several comedy shows in Los Angeles, he joined the writing staff of Saturday Night Live. O'Brien was a writer and producer for The Simpsons for two seasons until he was commissioned by NBC to take over David Letterman's position as host of Late Night in 1993. A virtual unknown to the public, O'Brien's initial Late Night tenure received unfavorable reviews and remained on a multiweek renewal cycle during its early years. The show generally improved over time and was highly regarded by the time of his departure in 2009. Afterwards, O'Brien relocated from New York to Los Angeles to host his own incarnation of The Tonight Show for seven months until network politics prompted a host change in 2010. Known for his spontaneous hosting style, which has been characterized as "awkward, self-deprecating humor", O'Brien's late-night programs combine the "lewd and wacky with more elegant, narrative-driven short films (remotes)". He has hosted Conan since 2010 and has also hosted such events as the Emmy Awards and Christmas in Washington. O'Brien has been the subject of a documentary, Conan O'Brien Can't Stop (2011), and has also hosted a 32-city live comedy tour. With the retirement of David Letterman on May 20, 2015, O'Brien became the longest-working of all current late-night talk show hosts in the United States, at 22 years. White Walker The White Walkers are an ancient race of humanoid ice creatures, who come from the Far North of Westeros. Believed by many to be legends, they have returned and have been seen by several sworn brothers of the Night's Watch and countless wildlings, though few living south of the Wall seem to believe they still exist and are a threat. The White Walkers are thousands of years old, from the time preceding the Age of Heroes. Born of powerful and untested magic, they were created to protect the Children of the Forest from the First Men, who had waged war on them ever since they had arrived from Essos. However, the White Walkers eventually broke free of the Children's control and became the most feared creatures in Westeros, posing a threat to anything living. Eight thousand years before Robert's Rebellion, the longest winter in history fell on the entire world which lasted a whole generation. In the darkness and cold of the Long Night, the White Walkers descended upon Westeros from the Far North, killing all in their path and reanimating the dead as wights to fight in their armies. Eventually, the people of Westeros rallied against them and, in a conflict known as the War for the Dawn, defeated the White Walkers and drove them back into the frozen Far North. With help from giants and the Children of the Forest, the Wall was raised to bar their return, and the Night's Watch was founded to guard it and the realms of men should the mysterious threat ever rise again. Although the White Walkers have faded into legend over the centuries, disturbing reports began to reach the Night's Watch, just before the outbreak of the War of the Five Kings. The return of the Walkers was confirmed during the Great Ranging undertaken by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, and by an unprecedented attack by the wight army on the wildling settlement of Hardhome. Despite pleas for support from the Night's Watch, the rest of the Seven Kingdoms have turned a blind eye to the return of the Walkers, as they remain embroiled in their own civil war, and most do not believe that they exist or ever existed, much like giants and Children of the Forest, who have also faded into legend. History * The third wave of Conan Pop!s were revealed on Funko blog on June 30, 2017. They were revealed to be SDCC 2017 exclusives at Conan's live tapings on Spreckels Theater on July 19-22. References * https://funko.com/blogs/news/conan-obrien-returns-to-comic-con-with-funko Category:Pop! Category:SDCC 2017 Exclusives Category:Pop!s Released In 2017 Category:Figures Category:Conan